Assim Você vai ser Feliz
by Giigi
Summary: Título nada a ver. Leia e se emocione... ou não. [oneshort] [SakSho]


_minha primeira fic de SCC, espero q vcs gostem desculpem-me se as falas estao emio confusas u.u é porque eu acabei fazendu uma bobeira aki e toh com preguica de arrumar eh issu..._

**Disclaimer:** sakura non me pertence, mas o shoran sim èé

* * *

**Assim você vai ser Feliz**

Dois adolescentes de mais ou menos 15 anos, estavam na frente do ponto de ônibus, esperando o ônibus que os levaria para a escola. Eles estudavam juntos desde a quarta serie, estavam relembrando de alguns fatos marcantes da infância e do inicio da adolescencia, ate que a menina parou de rir e ficou de cabeça baixa. Ele preocupado perguntou por ela estava assim, e ela respondeu:

você lembra quando pergunto para a minha melhor amiga se era verdade de que eu gostava de você? – perguntou, se referindo a vez em que ele havia perguntado a Tomoyo se ela gostava dele.

lembro, mas isso já faz um tempo, foi na quarta serie...

eu sei... E ela não te respondeu, não e?

sim, ela falou que não sabia do que eu estava falando...

pois é... Mas ela sabia...Se você fizesse a mesma pergunta agora a resposta seria...Seria... Seria Sim!Se você fizesse essa pergunta ano passado, a resposta seria... Sim... (ela fez uma pequena pausa e ele ficou olhando para ela com um rosto preocupado) mesmo que você fizesse essa pergunta em todos os anos da minha vida da qual você fez parte, a resposta seria sempre a mesma... Sim... Sempre foi... Sim...

Ele a fitou por um instante, enquanto ela ficava cabisbaixa e resolveu falar:

mas porque... você não falou antes?

por...Que? Eu acho q nunca tive coragem de te dizer isso... Você acha que foi fácil ver você dar seu primeiro beijo com outra menina? E ainda incentivá-la a namorar você? Como você acha que eu fiquei quando soube que vocês não estavam mais juntos? Eu fiquei super feliz! Como se fosse explodir... Mas então... Você falou que tinha outra garota que você gostava... Quando soube disso senti meu coração se partir em mil pedacinhos... Mas depois... Quando você falou que não estava mais com ela (um sorriso aparece na face triste da menina) uma chama de esperança reacendeu dentro de mim... Como se houvesse a possibilidade de algum dia você gostar de mim... Foi ai que eu descobri uma coisa...

Ela fez uma pausa, e ele ficou um tempo refletindo sobre tudo aquilo que acabara de ouvir... Tudo o que ela falara era verdade... E ficando curioso, querendo continuar a conversa perguntou:

você... Descobriu...O que...Exatamente...?

Ela ficou impressionada com a pergunta e tentou responder...

eu...Eu... Descobri que...Vo...Você...Era mais...Do que uma pessoa...Que eu admirava...Era uma pessoa que...Eu...Eu...A...Amava!

Ela baixou a cabeça, sabia que depois dessa conversa nunca mais ia conseguir olhar nos olhos dele sem ficar vermelha, e sabia também que, naquele momento, devia estar mais rubra do que jamais esteve perto dele...Ela levantou e foi mais perto da rua, como se estivesse com pressa de ir para a aula. Ele ficou ali, sentado no degrau da pequena escada que existia na frente de uma das casas, pensando e refletindo sobre tudo aquilo que ouvira... Não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo naquela hora...Era algo diferente, que incomodava, mas ao mesmo tempo...Trazia paz, uma paz que parecia nunca mais acabar... Mas ele acordou de seus pensamentos com a buzina do ônibus, que já havia chegado há alguns minutos e ele não notara. Nem percebeu quando chegou no colégio, ao bater o sinal para o inicio das aulas, procurou por ela... Mas não a viu.

Ele foi para a sala de aula sempre olhando para os lados pra ver se a encontrava, não a achou então resolveu entrar na sala. Viu ela sentada no mesmo lugar que sentava desde q sexta serie, na primeira carteira da fileira do meio, de frente para o professor, lugar temido para alguns, mas o seu lugar predileto na sala de aula. Infelizmente não havia nenhuma carteira próxima a ela para ele sentar, então sentou na fileira da ponta.

Não percebeu quando o professor chegou e se apresentou para a turma, nem quando pediu para abrirem os cadernos e copiarem o texto do quadro. Na sua opinião a aula estava passando muito devagar, finalmente bateu o sinal da segunda aula. Eles mudaram de sala; matemática, talvez assim ele se animaria um pouco e conseguisse prestar atenção na aula. Engano seu. Quando mal percebia seus olhos corriam pela sala procurando por ela, e quando o encontravam não conseguia mais tirá-los dali. Era uma coisa contra sua vontade que ele não poderia controlar. Mal percebeu e tocou o sinal da teceria aula, "ótimo! Depois é o intervalo, com o futebol eu esfrio a cabeça..." pensou ele.

Mas uma vez não conseguiu se concentrar. Foi à primeira vez em toda sua vida que não fizera um só gol no jogo. O sinal do recreio bateu e quanto menos esperava já estavam no ultimo tempo de aula, que nesse dia, seria livre. Ele procurou por ela, mas não a achou, então sentou em um dos bancos na frente do colégio e começou a refletir...

Haviam acontecido muitas coisas nesse tempo todo, desde que entrou no colégio... Já namorar uma garota, "se pode chamar isso de namoro" pensou ele, ma era verdade, ele e sua suposta namorada só ficavam de mãos dadas e davam selinhos... Nada comprometido... Mas quando sua "namorada" mentiu para ele, ela estava lá, com um ombro amigo para ele desabafar...

Resolveu então ir procurá-la de novo, mas não foi preciso, "parece que ela teve a mesma idéia" pensou consigo mesmo. Ele olhou para ela, ela olhou para ele, não conseguia desgrudar o olhar, era como se só houvesse eles ali, naquele momento, o que também não era mentira, pois a maioria das pessoas da sua turma, iam embora nos tempos livres. Ate que ele saiu da transe, deixando-a um pouco vermelha, e falando:

sabe o que você me falou hoje cedo, enquanto a gente esperava o ônibus?

Ela concordou com a cabeça

bem... Eu queria saber... Por que você resolveu...Falar isso agora?

Ela ficou espantada com a pergunta, mas tentou responder...

bem... É que...É que...Eu estou tentando te esquecer... Por que eu sei... Que você não gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto...De você... Eu sofri muito tempo calada... E não quero sofrer mais...Se você não sabe... Isso é horrível...

Ele ficou quieto... Analisando o que acabara de ouvir... E então falou:

olhe nos meus olhos

Ela com muita dificuldade o fez. Ele viu que tudo o que ela estava falando era verdade, mas agora, não conseguia tirar o olhar daqueles lindos olhos verdes esmeraldas, e foi chegando mais perto...Mais perto... Ate que seus lábios encostaram com o dela...Mas ela hesitou, olhou com cara de espanto para ele e saiu correndo colégio adentro. E ele ficou ali... Sem entender o que estava acontecendo com ele mesmo. Pensou

"O que eu estava fazendo! Eu ia beijá-la! O que esta acontecendo comigo! Por que estou tão confuso assim! Que sentimento é esse!"

E cheio de perguntas ele foi para casa.

O resto do dia foi muito chato para ele. Não conseguiu falar com ela pelo telefone nem de jeito nenhum! "Ela esta na casa de uma amiga" disse o pai da menina quando ele ligou. Mal esperava pelo dia seguinte, quando a viria de novo. Para passar o dia, resolveu ir treinar no jardim, o que também, não deu muito certo, pois não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Resolveu então voltar para o quarto e ficar lá, sem fazer nada.

se o telefone tocar e for "ela", é por que eu gosto dela, se não, isso tudo só passou de um mal entendido.

Alguns minutos depois dele falar isso, o telefone toca, ele atende:

alô?

alô, ai e da casa da Merlin?

Ele reconheceu a voz imediatamente

sim, é o primo dela falando.

ah...- pode-se ouvir uma voz hesitar do outro lado - Posso falar com a Merlin?

só um instante...

Ele chamou a prima com um pouco de tristeza na voz, pois ela não queria falar com ele, e sim com sua prima. Falou consigo mesmo:

é, realmente eu gosto dela.

O final da tarde e o resto da noite passaram bem rápidos. Quando mal notou já estava esperando o ônibus na frente do ponto. Mas estranhou q ela não estivesse ali. Foi para a escola do mesmo jeito. Quando chegou viu que ela já tinha chegado. A primeira aula era vaga e ele foi falar com ela. Primeiramente ela hesitou em responde-lhe as perguntas, quando veio a seguinte pergunta que a abalou um pouco:

sakura, o que realmente você sente por mim?

Ela se surpreendeu com essa pergunta, mas sabia exatamente a resposta.

você sabe... O que eu sinto por você...

então não era brincadeira?

Ela sentiu raiva dele naquele instante. Ele acha mesmo que ela falaria uma coisa dessas de brincadeira? Mas se controlou e disse que precisava sair, pois tinha assuntos pendentes a resolver.

Quando ela levantou, ele a segurou pelo breco e puxou mais para perto, fazendo seus narizes se tocarem. Ambos notaram que suas respirações estavam aceleradas e que o coração batia mais rápido. Eles estavam muito vermelhos, mas não estavam ligando para isso, aos poucos foram se aproximando, e seus lábios se tocaram. Ela abriu a boca, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo e assim ficaram, até estarem ofegantes.

sabe de uma coisa? - ele disse bem vermelho, olhando aqueles lindos olhos verdes – eu acho que voe, também não é só minha amiga...

você acha? – disse ela num tom desafiador

só falta uma coisa...

ah é? E o que é?

isso

E se aprofundou em outro beijo, dessa vez interrompido pelo sinal que acabara de tocar, os dois se afastaram, ruborizados, mas com um belo sorriso no rosto. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e ela na sua cintura e assim foram andando lado a lado. Entrarem na sala e sentaram em seus respectivos lugares, no meio da aula de matemática, ela percebeu um bilhetinho na sua mesa estava escrito:

'_Sabe de uma coisa? Agora eu tenho certeza, eu também te amo, minha querida sakura._

_Ass: Shoran_

_PS.: Esse problema que você esta tentando resolver dá 42 e não 24."_

Ela olhou para trás. E sussurrou.

seu bobo

E voltou a se concentrar no seu dever, tentando ignorar as risadinhas do menino que sentava atrás dela. E continuaram assim, entre bilhetinhos e apelidos carinhosos pelo resto da aula. Mal ela percebia que sua amiga a observava todo esse tempo

"Assim, você vai ser feliz, sakura" pensou Tomoyo para si mesma.

* * *

qq vcs acharam hein? mandem sua opiniao viav er q eu escrevo amis fics sobre SCC XD eh issu... e desculpem se ficou meio confuso XD ah! e o 42..bem..eh uma longa historia XD xau! o/ 

Aoshi Gigi


End file.
